


Merging

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: see part one





	Merging

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

1\. Marvelous Beast

suspended from  
your animal form  
arms and legs circling  
bodies touching  
then glancing away

the tease of your nearness  
and parting excites me  
and now I am striding  
at ease with your bigness  
my pleasure spreading  
in widening spheres

and now we are moving  
faster and faster  
though still unhurried  
knowing this lasts  
knowing how far  
we can ride

and now I am  
urging you enter  
the quickening center  
everything in me  
shaped to an o.  
\---patti tana

 

"There, Jack...oh, God, a little harder, more...yes...YESSS!..."

Daniel's low, urgent moans rise up between us, his voice thick with passion and sexy as hell as his legs tighten around my waist; sweat dripping down into my eyes, I grind my body harder against his, the steely, starving center of all my lust driving into his heated tightness with an ardor my body will regret later. But right now, at this moment, I'm too far gone to care, too caught up in this desperate, mindless pursuit of steadily escalating ecstasy to ever stop doing this.

"God, Daniel!...Oh, God, you're killing me, here!" I rasp breathlessly, the words a low, almost pained growl of helpless need as our sweat-slicked bodies rub and thrust and grind demandingly one against the other. I'm too old for this shit, some small part of my mind thinks dolefully even as the greater portion of my lust-crazed brain moans over and over to itself: Good, this is SO goddamned GOOD!...

"Don't stop, don't you DARE stop now, Jack!" Daniel hisses, his fingers digging fiercely into my arms where they're braced on either side of his head. "You're almost there, you're a god, Jack, you're unstoppable..." Babbling nonsense that at any other time would have had the both of us cringing in mortification, Daniel yanks my head down to his and smashes his mouth wetly, sloppily, over mine, his tongue thrusting out to demand entrance between my lips. Panting for air, I surrender to the insistent, maddeningly erotic pressure of his tongue and open up for him, groaning helplessly as the heady taste of him fills my mouth and utterly destroys what's left of my sanity.

"Come for me, Daniel, come on, feel me inside you, so hot, so hard..." I growl into the dark, intoxicating cavern of his mouth, thrusting savagely into the deepest, neediest center of him; for one timeless, mindblowing interval everything else in the universe is forgotten, every nagging ache and twinge and protest of my middle-aged body shunted mercilessly aside as pure, incandescent fire rages from my blood into his, traveling in a sizzling, molten river of messy body fluids as we both erupt, one right after the other.

"God, oh my God..." Daniel whimpers into the side of my neck as he's wracked by intense, helpless paroxysms of orgasmic pleasure. "Don't let me go, Jack, don't you fucking let go!..."

"Here, I'm right...here," I gasp breathlessly into the damp mass of his hair, my hands gripping wadded-up bits of the sheet beneath us as my own release shudders through me in wave after dizzying wave. "Jesus, Daniel, it won't stop, I can't stop..." The trembling continues forever but still not long enough, our bodies shaking violently as the massive overload to our nervous system sputters slowly and painfully away into regretful little tremors and aftershocks of pleasure-drunk sensation.

"That was...that was excellent," Daniel is murmuring, his suddenly leaden legs dropping from around my waist to fall bonelessly to the mattress on either side of me. "No, that isn't the correct term, that word just doesn't do justice to what just happened here..."

"Daniel, I'm just gonna collapse and die quietly now, okay?" I groan theatrically as my shaking arms refuse to hold me up any longer and I descend with a muffled oath fully onto Daniel's limp,sated form. "Let me...know...when you've thought up a...suitable descriptive adjective for...whatever this was."

"You're squishing me, Jack," Daniel complains contentedly as I bury my face into the wonderfully fragrant, after-sex miasma of his perspiration-slick chest and give his right nipple a lazy, appreciative lick. "And it was...nirvana. That's the word I was after, that one ought to do it. Don't you think?"

But I'm well beyond thinking now, my thoroughly satiated and exhausted body sinking down and down into delicious, sticky slumber. Later, when I've been dragged up from blissful unconsciousness and will have to face the reality of stiff knees and sex-encrusted skin and the remnants of Daniel drool trickling down my neck, I'll ask myself for at least the hundredth time how the hell we ended up like this; and for at least the hundredth time, I know that same slow, stupid grin will glue itself to my lips as I gaze down into Daniel's sleeping face and mutely recite the only answer that matters: Who the hell cares? Just thank your lucky stars, you idiot. And I do, every single day that we're together.

* * *

2\. In Bed This Morning

In bed this morning  
you tucked into the cove of my belly  
our feet slipping past each other like fish  
I reached out to embrace  
the flat rock of your back  
and carved out our names  
with my tongue.  
\---teresa blagg

 

I didn't want to get up this morning, didn't want to leave the messy, comfortable nest of our bed, still redolent with the musky scent of our late night lovemaking. When I first swam up from the deep well of oblivion that had claimed me in the aftermath of Jack's wild seduction, my eyes gritted reluctantly open to the sight of Jack huddled up against me, belly to belly, his strong legs loosely entangled with mine, the sweat-stiffened strands of his short, silvered hair sticking up in endearing little spikes on his head. As I moved tentatively beside him, grimacing a bit at the twinges of soreness my actions evoked in certain parts of my anatomy, Jack gave a low, disgruntled growl and shifted restlessly on the mattress, pressing himself more closely against me as his feet slid back and forth beneath the covers, blindly seeking out my own in a ritual as instinctive to him as breathing.

Smiling gently, I obligingly slid my feet over his, rubbing my soles back and forth across the tops of his long, well-shaped feet as he gave a tiny groan of blissful appreciation and stretched clumsy hands to grope for me in the predawn dimness.

"Morning," I whispered against his mouth as I settled myself into the warm, secure cradle of his grasping arms and wrapped my own arms around his bare torso. "We have work today," I added regretfully and smiled again at the grimace of distaste that tugged at his mouth and put a furrow in his forehead.

"Shh..." he scolded me, his voice thick and hazy with sleep. "No work, no talk...dreaming. Dreaming good stuff, really good..." A tiny, downright evil smile tips the edges of his mouth upward as one scarred eyebrow lifts devilishly above his still-closed eye; and as he pulls me in even closer, impossibly close but paradoxically never close enough, I inhale the masculine, uniquely Jack scent of him where it's become mixed with my own easily identifiable smell. And it IS good, so very good, good enough to keep me here for at least another hour, breathing him in face to face, chest to chest, crotch to crotch, as our feet lazily glide and slide and flirt beneath the covers, safely concealed from the rising sun's intrusive scrutiny.

* * *

3\. If I Could Only

Good God, what a night that was,  
The bed was so soft, and how we clung,  
Burning together, lying this way and that,  
Our uncontrollable passions  
Flowing through our mouths.  
If I could only die that way,  
I'd say good-bye to the business of living.  
\---petronius arbiter  
(translated from the Greek)

 

We're both quiet on the drive to Cheyenne Mountain, the only sound in the cab of my truck the drone of some radio talk show turned down low. Daniel huddles sleepily against the passenger door, his bespectacled stare aimed absently out the window as his long fingers caress the styrofoam surface of his Starbuck's coffee cup with distracted thoroughness. It's a peaceful silence between us, an absence of chatter or inane commentary wholly in tune with the relaxed aura that's hovered in the air around us since we reluctantly dragged ourselves out of bed this morning.

I'm hurting right now, my left knee giving off a mildly disgruntled twinge every time I shift that leg underneath the steering wheel; but that's okay, no biggie, and the much louder ache I feel below the waist now occupies the balance of my attention. It's a good ache, in fact it aches SO good it makes me hard and hungry and ready to do it all over again the next chance I--we--get. I guess thought of having yet more hot, nasty sex with Daniel later has me groaning aloud cause Daniel suddenly whips his head in my direction and levels a slow, knowing grin at me that pretty much fries all my circuits.

"Jeez, don't do that while I'm driving!" I croak hoarsely, scowling across the seat at him; he merely grins again, his blue eyes alight with something scintillant and mischievous, before making a dramatic show of resettling his ass on the padded seat, offering up his own low, seductive groan as the sinfully perfect globes of his butt clench in reminiscent ecstasy at the memory of my cock buried so deeply inside him.

"I'm sore, Jack," he grouses good-naturedly, his eyes never leaving my white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. "Guess I'll just have to walk it off today while we're on PX4T8. Just how many miles did Sam say we'd have to hike to reach those ruins?"

"Too damned many," I growl back at him, biting back another moan of helpless lust at the very thought of having to take my turn covering his six, thereby gaining an unobstructed view of his very fine ass in motion, walking six freaking miles to the site captured on the UAV flyover.

"Knees hurting this morning?" Daniel asks solicitously, his expression one of guileless empathy as he takes a sip from his cup. The rich aroma of coffee and chocolate wafts on the enclosed air inside the truck cab, and I take my eyes off the winding mountain road long enough to glare evilly at my passenger.

"ONE knee is a bit...ornery this morn," I admit grudgingly, my gaze accusing on his. "But that's only because a certain someone just HAD to twist his body like a freaking acrobat at just a certain...amorous...moment..."

"Sorry about that; guess I just got carried away," Daniel smiles, and I give a disbelieving snort as my damned knee gripes at me again for my sex-crazed foolishness of the previous night.

"I'm sure my knee appreciates your apology," I grouse, and before I can say anything else Daniel is setting his half-full coffee cup in the cup holder between us and reaching for his seat belt. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" I begin in my pissy Colonel voice, and Daniel merely shrugs and points toward my knee.

"I was gonna move closer and give it a good rub," he offers innocently, and I mutter a fierce oath while frantically waving at him to refasten his seat belt.

"Come any closer and I'll hurt you," I reply tightly, and he gives a sceptical, half-amused snort as he obligingly refastens his seat belt. "Just...just STAY over there," I add lamely as he turns his face to the window again, ostensibly to sulk but more likely trying to conceal the huge grin on his face, damn his sexy ass.

"Keep it up and you can WALK home from work tonight, too," I growl, and as the truck continues to eat up the miles to the SGC, a semi-huffy silence descends between us, broken at last when Daniel turns back to me and murmurs calmly,

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too," I reply, and as we both reach for our forgotten coffee cups, our hands brush together gently, lightly, the fleeting contact filling my chest with such a sweet, slow ache that it's hard for me to focus on the road unwinding ahead. Just wait, I promise him silently as he exhales a satisfied sigh from across the cab. When we get home tonight, I'm going to show you just how much I love you. And suddenly the day ahead looks bright beyond belief, everything sparkling and wild with color as the voice on the radio drones peacefully and the truck tires hum against the road.

* * *

4\. Untitled I

I am in the most exquisite distress  
astride you now,  
sweating,  
feeling an impetuous volcano  
strain at its peak  
inside  
wanting to explode  
my sweetest self  
all over you.  
\---laura h. kennedy

 

Beautiful...he's so fucking beautiful, spread out beneath me like a dark warrior, the silver glints of his hair shining like riches in the moonlight. Convulsively I tighten my thighs on either side of his, muscles clenching as I press my groin more tightly against his pelvis, the throbbing length of my erection bobbing inelegantly, hungrily against his belly as I lean in to press fevered kisses to his chest and throat.

"Mine," I sigh as he writhes restlessly beneath me, his incredibly strong fingers darting out to dig into my biceps, his voice a wordless snarl of need as he thrusts his hips upward, begging me to get on with it. He feels so good, tastes so exquisite, and for long moments I become lost in the intriguing swirl of his chest hairs beneath my tongue as he groans and squirms and tries to slide his hands from my arms down to our rock-hard cocks straining wildly against each other.

"Uh uh, none of that," I chastise him as I slap his hands away. "Just who's on top right now, Jack? Behave and let me have my wicked way with you."

"I'm in agony here, babe," Jack groans piteously, his sherry eyes beseeching me to show a little mercy as he gyrates seductively against me, his breathing harsh and oh so sexy as I lick around one taut nipple and watch it pucker in helpless arousal beneath my ministrations.

"Tell me who's in charge, Jack," I warn pleasantly, ignoring my own raging erection as he growls again, a decidedly dangerous and predatory gleam coming into his eyes at the sight of me hovering over him, my skin slick with sweat and blazing hot with the lust he always arouses in me. "Just say it, and we can move right along here..."

"Crazed, warped, power-mad sex dictator!" he curses me even as his hands fall resignedly to his sides and a sheen of humor appears behind the frustrated need in his dark gaze. "Okay, okay, I'm all yours, I bow to your superior skill and prowess in all things amorous and kinky. Now, will you PLEASE just fuck me blind?" he begs, and I can't take it any longer.

"That's more like it," I huff, telling myself I'm satisfied with his capitulation but in truth so hard and desperate myself now to plunge inside his tight heat that he could have said pretty much any damned thing and I would have crumbled. And as I rearrange myself above him, groping beside me on the mattress for the necessary lubrication we'll need, Jack sighs in the manner of a man who's been stranded for days in the desert and has just been rescued and offered a drink of water. As he draws his legs up, opening himself to my ardent and increasingly urgent attentions, an expression of strangely gentle affection lightens the feral darkness of his eyes and does funny things to my heart.

"Mine," I whisper again as I finally enter him, the explosive force of our joining wringing a growl of fierce pleasure from Jack's kiss-swollen lips. "All mine." And as we both begin to move, the fire builds and builds within and between us until I am utterly lost in the midst of the conflagration.

* * *

5\. Look at Me

 

(Daniel)  
you answered, when I held you  
with my arms and sex,  
when I said you could come, when  
I asked what you wanted.  
Look at me.

The soft of your belly tightened,  
pushing curve against sway,  
my tongue pressing  
the gray whorls of hair  
hiding your thick and beating heart...

(Jack)  
I opened my eyes to you  
intent, warm  
blue-eyed familiar  
holding tightly to my arms;  
you were almost there.

Your body lifted mine  
with each rising breath,  
keening, gasping  
and when you came  
I looked deep  
in the wet and darkening irises,  
caught the sweet of your sperm  
between my legs,  
met your fierce  
and shining gaze,

\--look at me--  
you whispered and I did.  
I did.  
\---kim ly bui-burton

 

A year; it's been a year now since that first tentative, incredible joining between us. And as Daniel sits across the coffee table from me scarfing cold pizza, his legs tucked carelessly beneath his gloriously naked body, I feel almost sick with love for him. And I'm not afraid to admit that now, to cave in and agree that as far as all that mushy, gushy, so NOT macho love bullshit goes, I am sinking in it up to my eyeballs and going under for the last time--that old, taciturn exterior of the man I was once hopefully vanishing for good, never to be seen again. At least not in this particular area of my life.

And I owe it all to Daniel. He's made me a different person where my emotions are concerned--a better, kinder person, I'd like to think. He sure as hell has made me a more sensual person; who knew that someone could literally spend two whole DAYS in pretty much nonstop foreplay? What I used to consider something of a necessary evil has become, under Daniel's expert tutelage, an almost sacred ceremony of such surpassing joy and completeness that nowadays HE'S often the one who has to finally push me away, begging exhaustion as I continue to pursue him, always starved to touch and be touched in return.

I love him; God I love him so fucking much, and it seems like everything we've been through these past few years, all the shit we've suffered and endured, has led up to this one moment, this incomparable flash of revelation and of quiet celebration as we sit in my living room floor, naked as jaybirds and dropping errant bits of deliciously greasy sausage and pepperoni down our chests.

"I think we've died and gone to Heaven, Jack," Daniel groans now around a particularly large bite of pizza. "Admittedly, I never really conceived of Heaven as resembling your living room, but now that I think about it, it's actually quite perfect."

"Choice celestial real estate, eh?" I snort as I reach for my bottle of cold beer, and Daniel grins at me, something he's been doing a whole lot more of in the past six months. I think at first he was afraid that this wouldn't last, that what we share between us was merely a momentary aberration; but now that he's starting to trust in this bond, beginning to fully realize that as far as I'm concerned, we're in it for the long haul, he's become so much more relaxed and contented. It warms me to the depths of my twisted little soul to see that and makes me feel oddly humbled that I had a hand in it somewhere, no matter how minor.

"The best," he murmurs now, reaching for his own beer; and as we both take healthy swigs of the cold beverage, our eyes never leave one another's faces. This evening has been phenomenal, truly phenomenal as far as the sex is concerned; but it's only because it's Daniel, only because of this unbelievable welter of emotions arcing like lightning between us that the physical act of love was so extremely intense. You'd think after a year our libidos would have downshifted, gone from overdrive to a steady holding pattern; but I'll be damned if it doesn't just keep getting better. Sweeter.

"Are you getting all mushy on me again, Jack? You've got that goofy look on your face," Daniel teases gently now, and even as I wrinkle my nose at him and grimace wryly in his direction, I catch the shimmer of something equally maudlin and sappy lurking in his blue eyes. "Cause I'll have you know that we don't go for that hearts and flowers crap around here; we're REAL men, he men with boisterous tales to tale, numerous asses to kick, various dangerous worlds to conquer..."

"Daniel, shut up and eat your pizza," I retort snidely, tossing a piece of black olive at his chest. "And if you eat it all up like a good boy, I just might agree to make you scream my name at least another half dozen times tonight."

"Is that all? And I thought our anniversary would be something really special," Daniel pouts, a sly gleam coming into his eyes. "Well, damn, if six times is all I get, I guess I might as well have another beer so I can go to sleep faster when we're done. When YOU'RE done," he amends cheekily, and I give a low growl of warning and scramble less than gracefully to my feet as he darts up with considerable more agility and makes a run for the stairs, the sight of his perfect bare ass making me instantly hard and needy.

"Hurry it up, old timer, before I have to replace you with a newer model!" he yells from the top of the stairs, and as I double time it to our bedroom in his laughing wake, I vow to myself that by the time I'm done with him, he won't even be able to REMEMBER my name, much less scream it out. Happy First Anniversary, Space Monkey, I think fondly as I follow his alluring scent into our own private paradise.


End file.
